Into the Night
by lord of the potters
Summary: Hermione sees a strange boy in the library while studying late one night, strange, beautiful, talented... Vampire... Please read and review


Hermione looked up at the clock again, it was almost 10:00. She looked down at the huge pile of books in front of her and heaved a heavy sigh. She had been studying for over 3 hours. Her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly had claimed defeat and gone up to bed over an hour ago. She looked around the quiet library to find that she was not the only one who was studying late. A boy who looked slightly older than she did was sitting alone on a table surrounded by books. He was extremely handsome, he had hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his head, beautiful violet and strangely luminescent eyes. She noticed with a jump of her heart that he was wearing Gryffindor robes, "Who are you?" She thought to herself. The young boy looked up at her and gave her a half smile, quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment and walked away, leaving all his books behind.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing Hermione found herself walking towards the table the boy was sitting at and there she saw the answer to the question she had not asked  
  
I am Will, Gryffindor and in my 6th year same as you Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione's breath caught in the back of her throat. She picked up the note and looked around.  
  
"Time to leave now Miss Granger, you shouldn't be walking around the castle this late," Professor McGonagall said sharply from behind her.  
  
Hermione snapped around and looked up at the professor as if to say "What are you doing here?"  
  
McGonagall looked down at Hermione and said quietly "On your way Miss Granger,"  
  
Hermione walked quickly to her table and gathered her books. How could she have not noticed him before? He was after all in her year and in her house.  
  
As she walked out of the library she could hear McGonagall say "William, come and sit down I hope you are keeping up your end of the bargain." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks  
  
"Of course Professor," Will replied with a slight accent Hermione could not pick.  
  
"Good, because you know it is your own safety we are thinking of," She said sharply  
  
"Yes I know," He said as if he had answered the question a million times before  
  
"I know it's not easy Will but you put yourself at a huge risk, what if it becomes known what you are?" The professor said in a motherly tone.  
  
"What am I?" He said quietly  
  
"You are still coming to terms with it all I understand that Will, you are young." She said in a pained voice.  
  
"I'm old enough to know things will never be the same. I have come to terms with it. My own mother will not speak to me, like I had any say at all in what happened." He said bitterly.  
  
"My sister, your mother feels responsible and I guess also afraid of you Will,"  
  
Hermione's heart leapt, he was related to McGonagall.  
  
"I am afraid of myself," He said as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Come on Will," McGonagall said quietly "I can see that we are not going to get any work done tonight, do you want to come and have some tea with me?" Hermione could here her coming so she walked quickly out of the library. She could here his reply as she was walking out "no thanks professor I want to be alone right now,"  
  
"You don't have to call me Professor all the time, just around other students," she said kindly  
  
"Ok," He said quietly "I will see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Take care Will," McGonagall said quietly  
  
Hermione heard McGonagall coming and hid down one of the many rows of books. Her mind was racing with questions about the mysterious Will, what was so bad that she could not even talk to other people and what was so shameful that his mother would not even talk to him? Just then she felt a presence behind her, she turned on her heel and was face to face with Will. Only when she was this close could she appreciate just how smooth and white his face really was.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said timidly.  
  
"Hello Hermione Granger," he said with a small smile.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She said in a small voice.  
  
"I know you heard that conversation," He said with a shy smile, ignoring her question.  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I could feel your presence and I could hear your minds voice," He said smiling widely. "You leave your mind very open as mortals often do," He looked as though he had just said something he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Why have I never seen you before? You are after all in the same house as me," She asked sensing that he had slipped up.  
  
"I don't do normal lessons like everyone else and I have only been here for about a month.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said starting to feel more at ease.  
  
"You really do not want to know so don't ask," He said simply.  
  
"Why doesn't your mum want to talk to you anymore?" She persisted.  
  
"You should not have heard that," he said turning away from her.  
  
"But I did, it's to late," She said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Come with me, the night is young," Will said holding out his hand.  
  
"Young? It's 10:30! I have to get up early tomorrow,"  
  
"Come with me, I don't feel like spending another night alone, walk the grounds with me, even if it's only for a little while," He smiled as she took his hand.  
  
"You have an accent," she said as they walked "What is it? I can't pick it,"  
  
"My family is from Britain as you already know, but my father got a job working with the French Ministry so we all went over there and that would be the slight accent that you can hear," He said as they walked slowly towards the lake.  
  
"Why did you move back then? Did your parents move over with you?"  
  
"You ask lots of questions don't you?" He said looking up at the clear night sky  
  
"Well I am curious and you are interesting." She smiled as he slipped her hand in his.  
  
"Well the reason I came to live with my aunt was simply because my mother no longer wanted me," he said quickly as if saying the words fast would make it hurt less.  
  
"But why did your mum disown you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Ok, I will tell you my secret but you cannot tell a living soul or it will be the end of me, and I will know if you have told!" He said seriously.  
  
"Ok, Will you have my word," She said looking into his eyes that shined even in the small amount of light being reflected from the stars.  
  
"While living in France, New Orleans just under a year ago I was attacked by a vampire," He said picking his words very carefully and ignoring Hermione's gasp. "I was left for dead in the streets but another Vampire found me and he told me I would make a beautiful immortal." Will stopped blushing slightly before continuing "He told me that if I wanted to die that he would leave me but that he would give me the dark gift that would give me the chance to live forever." He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Don't be afraid of me Hermione, I will not hurt you," She smiled uneasily at him "I know," She said in a small voice "Keep going."  
  
"I was scared looking back I wish I had chosen death but I was scared, young and didn't know what to do. I chose life." He stopped and wiped a tear from his face. "He made me a vampire and here I am," He said as he looked at Hermione trying to work out her reaction.  
  
"What happened then? How did you become a vampire?" She said looking up at him with huge eyes.  
  
"Well he drank from me until I could feel my heart stopping then when I was sure I was going to die he bit into his own wrist and put his wrist to my mouth. His blood rushed into my veins. I began to swoon and before I knew it my head began thump slightly. I drank until he pulled away from my grasp bringing me plummeting back to earth. My body began to hurt all over I could feel it changing." He stopped and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Why do you look at me like that? You asked me the question."  
  
"How many people have you killed?" She asked tentatively  
  
"Numbers are unimportant, but I have killed. I will kill again, it is in my nature to do it. I can't stop it." He looked as if he was ashamed of himself.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked sensing that she had touched a nerve.  
  
"Killing is not something I like to do, every time I kill I feel myself becoming detached from the part of me that is human." He said looking at Hermione with his bright eyes.  
  
Hermione sat in silence next to Will not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"You don't need to say anything, it's just nice to sit here in your company," He said looking in front of him.  
  
They sat in silence hand in hand until the early hours of the morning.  
  
A/N: OK I think I might re write this chapter... please tell me what you think! I haven't written in ages! Tell me if I should keep it going or not!  
  
THANKS!  
  
Lord of the Potters 


End file.
